Generally, wheat straws have cellulose layers containing lignin, and these cellulose layers are those portions which shine.
Meanwhile, chloro-fluoro-methane which is widely used as sprayers and refrigerants destroys the ozone layer of the earth, with the result that ultra-violet rays and other unknown harmful rays reaches the human bodies, thereby causing dermatic cancer or the like.
Wheat straws having the cellulose layer containing lignin shields (reflects) the harmful rays, and therefore, wheat straw hats have been used since a long time. However, in the past, there has been no method for processing wheat straws, and therefore, hats and baskets have been made of the natural wheat straws without processing.
Because the unprocessed wheat straws were used, there was a limit to making articles for protecting human bodies.